


Contentment: My Favorite State of Mind

by Runic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Espionage, F/F, F/M, Female Loki, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki, Intersex Loki, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers’ current relationship with Loki was not what they would call complicated, but it was nothing close to normal either. </p>
<p>[Each chapter will be fluff or smut between a pairing or threesome. Whatever pairing/threesome is focused on will be clearly labeled, so if it’s not your cup of tea, you can easily skip it.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve Rogers/Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Occasionally I find myself wanting to write Loki/everyone just because. Don’t ask. This is my own guilty pleasure fic.

Steve couldn’t help but grin when Loki arched off the mattress, a moan falling from her lips before she was even fully awake to stop it. Lithe fingers gently massaged his scalp, encouraging him to continue his worshipful devotion between Loki’s thighs.

He brushed his lips against Loki’s folds before pulling away ever so slightly. He was still close enough that his breath brushed over Loki’s most intimate place, enjoying the way she shivered in response. Loki stayed relaxed and submissive, letting Steve do as he pleased. At the moment, it pleased Steve to slowly lick along Loki’s quim, only giving the briefest hint of darting inside her, teasing her mercilessly.

Loki’s hand slipped from Steve’s head to her own clit, trying to stimulate her own pleasure, but Steve grabbed her hand and pulled it away. Steve chuckled to himself at Loki’s frustrated huff, but finally took mercy on her, moving his own hand to her clit. His tongue slipped inside her, causing Loki’s legs to wrap around his head so he could not move away again. Loki writhed beneath him, trying to force him deeper. Steve complied readily, eagerly fucking her on his tongue, spurred on by Loki’s lovely moans.

It took some time, not that either of them really minded, but eventually Loki cried out as she came, fingers twisting in Steve’s hair as she rode out the wave of her pleasure. Steve pulled back, a wide smile on his lips when he caught sight of Loki’s blissed out expression.

“What a wonderful way to wake up,” Loki purred. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she stretched languidly, knowing Steve would continue to watch her.

The Avengers’ current relationship with Loki was not what they would call complicated, but it was nothing close to normal either. Through a series of not so random events, they had discovered that as Loki was responsible for bringing them together, he considered the Avengers his. He was not too willing to share his playmates with others, and they found themselves fighting with Loki as often as fighting him.

Somewhere along the way, some sort of softening had happened. It wasn’t that they trusted Loki, not completely, especially since Loki still like to run off and cause chaos every so often, but there was no longer a kill or be killed elements to their fights. If anything, the more the Avengers dealt with Loki’s trickery, the more content he seemed.

So, when they had realized that Loki had at some point secretly taken all of them to bed, none of them were really surprised nor upset. Of course Loki had taken advantage of that immediately, and practically moved into Stark Tower himself. Not that any of them would say it, but Loki seemed almost domesticated in his contentment. It was actually rather cute.

Steve was not sure how exactly it had worked out, but they were all happy, and he wasn’t about to question that. Loki went from Avenger to Avenger as he pleased, switching genders as he pleased, which Steve found to be quite fun. Whatever hesitation or misgivings they had had about the set up were officially wiped out when Thor announced that Loki seemed much more like his old self than the angry conqueror they’d first met.

Loki’s foot kicked against Steve’s shin, knocking him back into reality. “I do not enjoy when you ‘zone out.’ It makes me feel as if I am not entertaining enough for you.” Loki huffed melodramatically and continued to pout until Steve leaned over and placed kisses along her stomach.

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding very sorry at all. “If it helps, I was thinking about you.”

“As it should be,” Loki announced proudly. “What about me fascinated you so?”

Steve reluctantly pulled himself away from Loki’s body and out of his bed. As fun as a day wrapped up in Loki’s body sounded, he had prior engagements to see too. “I keep trying to figure out how this works. I mean, there isn’t really any jealousy or anything, which would be expected considering how many of us there are involved in this.”

Loki laughed softly, her feminine features transforming into the harder lines of his male form. “It works because none of you try to claim me for your own. It is as simple as that.”

Steve scoffed. “Nothing with you is ever simple, Loki. You are practically the embodiment of complicated.”

Loki threw the sheet off of him, revealing his already hardening cock. “Keep talking like that, and I won’t be able to let you leave this room.”

Steve didn’t even try to hide his interest. “Well, I guess I can spare an hour or so.”

“Of course you can.” Loki pressed himself into Steve’s space, bringing his lips down to Steve’s. The calmness of a few minutes ago was replaced with desperation. Steve moaned into the kiss when Loki’s teeth raked against his bottom lip, only to moan again when Loki pulled away. He kept his forehead against Steve’s, obviously enjoying the moment Steve needed to catch his breath. “How shall I have you?”

“Against the window,” Steve answered, perhaps a little too quickly.

Loki raised his eyebrows, trying to look scandalized. The absolute delight in his eyes kind of ruined the effect. “You are not worried about anyone seeing their precious Captain America so thoroughly debauched?”

“Not really.” Steve shrugged, rolling his hips against Loki’s, both men moaning when their cocks brushed against each other.

Loki grinned at him, long past being surprised at Steve’s blunt nature when it came to sex. Steve barely had time to register that he was being moved before his back hit the window. He had no time to do anything other than gasp as Loki’s lips attacked his neck. He spread his legs at Loki’s light touch, biting his lip as he felt Loki’s magic stretching him open. “Do you really have to do that?”

“You were the one in a hurry,” Loki reminded him. He immediately went back to attacking Steve’s chest with lips and teeth.

“You are such an – mrph!”

Whatever Steve was going to say was lost when Loki kissed him again. Loki’s magic had him open and slick faster than any non magical means, and Loki wasn’t exactly one to wait around when he could take what he wanted. He grabbed one of Steve’s legs, wrapping it around his waist, and guided himself into the super soldier’s body. Steve moaned into Loki’s mouth, caught between the cool glass and the heat of Loki’s body.

Loki did not give him much time to adjust. As soon as he fully entered Steve he was pulling back out, only to thrust in again, slamming Steve up against the window. Loki’s pace was fast and punishing, fucking Steve deeply with each thrust, but the heightened stamina each of them possessed still made the whole event last quite some time.

“Loki,” Steve gasped when he finally felt his orgasm coming on, “I’m gonna come.”

“Then do so,” Loki ordered. He kissed the skin behind Steve’s ear as he wrapped a hand around Steve’s cock, stoking him in time to his own thrusts, savoring the way Steve shivered under his touch. If he thought more about it, Steve would have hated how easily Loki could pull him apart…actually, no, he wouldn’t. This was absolutely fantastic.

“Loki!” he screamed, coming hard. He heard Loki groan in response as Steve tightened around him. Loki bit Steve’s shoulder as he came, spilling his seed inside Steve.

“Seriously, condoms, Loki. You’ve got to start using them.” Steve managed once he’d caught his breath.

Loki licked the bite mark that was already healing. “But I enjoy watching my come drip out of you.”

Steve rolled his eyes, shuddering as Loki finally pulled out of his oversensitive body. “You’re impossible.”

“Very much so.” Loki pulled Steve away from the window and gave his ass a harsh squeeze, leaving impressions of his fingers on Steve’s skin, as he walked away. “I believe you all are expected at some event this morning,” Loki reminded Steve.

There was only a second between the end of Loki’s sentence and the knock on Steve’s door. Natasha’s voice floated through. “Steve, old timers are supposed to wake up early. All us whippersnappers are ready to go.” The laugh in her tone gave away that she knew exactly why Steve was late.

Before Steve could stop him, Loki had thrown open the door, still completely naked. Natasha, not at all surprised to see him, returned the brief kiss Loki placed on her lips before he waltzed out of the room, winking at Steve over his shoulder.


	2. Clint Barton/Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton/Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title says, this part is Clint/Loki, and it is fluff, as well as hurt/comfort.  
> There's also a bit of discussion about the other relationships, which was necessary for certain explanations.

“Is there a reason you are waiting for me?” Clint paused, critically looking over Loki as she continued to set out picnic fare on a blanket that was actually covered in a red and white checkered pattern. “Is there a reason you are wearing a sun dress?”

“To answer your last question first, because I look amazing.” Well, Clint wasn’t going to argue that. That dress showed off Loki’s long arms and legs in a way that instantly made Clint’s stomach twist up into a bundle of nerves. He could easily deal with women on a professional and friend level, but the second it went to a ‘like’ level, Clint could feel himself growing into a ball of awkward. It was no different with Loki when she was in her female form.

“As for the other, I do not like when you avoid me.” Loki finished setting up and finally leveled her gaze on Clint.

“You seemed to have yourself rather well entertained,” Clint answered with a particularly passive aggressive tone. It didn’t come from jealousy; if anything, this whole open relationship thing they had going on actually made it easier some times by giving them all something in common. Well, there was the whole constantly saving the whole world thing, but a relationship was a lot more normal topic of conversation, even if that relationship was with the God of Mischief.

No, Clint didn’t have a problem with sharing. He had a problem with Loki. Okay, so it wasn’t as big a problem as it was right after the invasion, but there were times Clint still felt incredibly uncomfortable being alone with Loki.

“I have a question for you now,” Loki said when Clint still had not moved after a few minutes. Clint blinked a few times, breaking his inner train of thought and slowly walking toward the spread out blanket as Loki continued. “Why, when the others were discussing their encounters with me, did you say you had slept with me as well?”

“Technically we have slept together,” Clint answered as sat down. His mouth watered as the smell of fried chicken, egg salad, and homebrewed iced tea hit his nose. There was also an assortment of perfectly ripened fruits to choose from. He reached out for a grape and tossed it into the air, catching it in his mouth before continuing. “It was just easier to say we’ve slept together than specifying it has only been in the same bed, and wasn’t actually sex.”

Loki hummed thoughtfully, raising a slice of plu, to her lips. Clint swallowed hard as his eyes couldn’t help following a drop of juice that ran off the plum and down Loki’s chin before her tongue wiped it away. “Do you know why I choose all of you, and did not simply take one of you to bed?”

“Enlighten me.” Despite the topic of conversation, Clint actually felt rather relaxed with Loki. He grabbed a chicken leg to munch on while Loki talked.

“You all offer something different. You see, Steve loves when he gets to play with both my forms, and he has the stamina to see it through. And while I am with him, I am not just a bed partner, I am a lover.

“Tony, as much as he loves to play, his favorite part is the act itself. He is full of obvious eagerness and enthusiasm, and he makes me laugh. And when Pepper joins in, oh, that pleasure is beyond even my skill to put into words. There is never a time I feel like an outsider with them.

“Bruce, mmm, Bruce-”

Clint rolled his eyes. “If we’re going to have this discussion, please don’t drool over another guy’s dick.”

“It is a very nice dick.” Loki smirked for a moment before shrugging it off, and returning to her original point. “Bruce needs to be coaxed into admitting what he wants, and he is so very grateful afterwards.

“Natasha, as you can guess, loves to dominate. Whenever I feel like I need to be punished, Natasha has no problem doing so, pulling me out of whatever it was made me feel I needed the punishment in the first place.

“Thor, very simply put, is a service top. He may be the one doing the fucking, but he is _so very good_ at following orders.

“So you see, all offer me something different. I would not give up any of you, for I would feel incomplete without even one of you.”

Clint stared at the handful of grapes, rolling them around and between his fingers, as he thought over Loki’s words. “But you have no idea what I offer you.”

“Oh, I know exactly what you offer me,” Loki corrected. She stretched her legs out, letting her feet rest against Clint’s own leg. Without even thinking, he reached down to rest a hand on her ankles. There was nothing sensual about the touch, it was just a touch. Clint had touched Loki hundreds of times without any alternative motive. “But no, I will not tell you. That discovery must be your own.”

“Fine.” Clint sighed dramatically, falling onto his side, keeping Loki close the whole way. He laid on the blanket, resting his forehead against Loki’s thigh and keeping a hand on her knee. It felt nice just to be connected to her. He could stay like that for hours.

And that was exactly what happened. They watched the sun set, Clint’s head in Loki’s lap, her nails gently scratching at his scalp. “You know, you’re an ass,” Clint finally said, breaking the long silence between them. Loki raised a expertly sculpted eyebrow, but otherwise remained unresponsive. “I really wanted to hate you. I _tried_ to hate you after what you did to me. Don’t get me wrong, I was pissed as hell about it all, but I didn’t hate you. Actually, I think that only made me angrier.”

“Why didn’t you?” Loki asked softly, her hand pausing.

Clint reached up to tap her wrist, a silent ask for her to continue. Loki’s fingers were absolutely divine. “You know, I thought about it for a long time, but I didn’t actually figure it out until you came back. You felt so different. Before, you were scared and so fucked up, seriously, you were a mess. You were still a mess when you came back, but there wasn’t that overwhelming element of fear to you. I can’t explain it to anyone else, I don’t think they’d understand, but when you took over my mind it wasn’t just a one way street. I felt how scared you were. I think that’s it, that fear, knowing you didn’t enjoy any of that for even a second, that keeps me from hating you.

“Don’t up and disappear!” Clint sat up, pulling Loki close and resting his forehead against Loki’s. As he finished, he felt Loki start to shake and pull away. “Shit, Loki, the first time you came to me, fuck, I was so mad. All I wanted was an apology, but you’re a stubborn asshole, and can’t just say you’re sorry. I know you were trying to say it without actually _saying_ it, but it just made me want to punch you.”

“You did,” Loki reminded him.

“Yeah, and afterwards we had a five hour discussion and fell asleep in the same bed. And that was fantastic. Seriously, I love just falling asleep next to you, just getting to touch you. But yeah, I’m still mad at you, I will be for awhile, but I don’t want you to go.”

Loki took a deep breath before she answered. “I have no plans to go anywhere.” There was something about the way Loki held herself, the tense muscles and ridged posture, that told Clint she wasn’t finished just yet. Whatever Loki had to say next, it wasn’t coming to her easy. Once she finally managed to open her mouth, it looked more like someone had pried it open with a crowbar. “There is a part of me that will never be sorry for what I did, not for the invasion or what I did to you. I did what I had to do for my own survival, and it is not in my nature to understand regret. But more than that, it kept you at my side. Taking over your mind showed me who you were underneath the façade of a clown you like to put up.”

“That’s not a façade,” Clint interrupted to protest. “I am hysterical.”

Loki smiled sadly, allowing her forehead to press against Clint’s once more. “You are. And that is what I am sorry for. I ripped that information from you, I obtained it without your permission. I hurt you, and for that, I…” Loki struggled a minute more to get the words out, so inelegant in her speech that Clint was sure most of it was sincerity, and not an act. “I am sorry.”

“Good enough.” Clint shrugged, impulsively leaning in to press his lips against Loki’s. Loki returned it after a second. And Clint suddenly realized what it was he offered Loki. Loki, such an obvious fan of dom and sub play, did not try to take control of the kiss, nor did she give into it. There was an equal measure of give and take.  Clint felt a thrill similar to the one he associated with shoot a bow. His bow was never just a tool, it was an extension, something into which his movements flowed and continued. That was exactly what it felt like to kiss Loki.

He was comfort and equality.

Clint rested his head against Loki’s clavicle when they finally pulled apart, his hands sliding lower down her back to make himself more comfortable in his new position. “I’m not ready to do anything beyond sleeping in bed yet, but I do want it. I just can’t do it, not yet.”

Loki’s fingers started massaging his scalp again, making Clint’s bones feel like jelly as he tried to press himself closer to her. “Did I not just say I had no plans to leave?”

Clint snorted, because it was all just so Loki, but in a way he knew would never have associated with her two years ago. “Yeah, I guess you did.”

.

Clint woke up the next morning in his own bed with no recollection of how he got there. The answer to that particular mystery, however, was not so hard to find when he realized he was using the absolutely fantastic breasts of a certain god as a pillow.


	3. Bruce Banner/Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit scene between Bruce and Loki.
> 
> Also, I published my playlist I use when writing this story. If anyone is interested you can find it here: 8tracks.com/aonorunic/a-convenient-arrangement-a-loki-avengers-fanmix

Bruce looked up from his microscope at the too loud footsteps behind him. Loki could move like a shadow through the night, silent and unseen, but ever since their first encounter in Stark, recently renamed Avengers, Tower, Loki had taken great caution in always alerting Bruce to his presence. It was a measure Bruce appreciated.

“It’s been awhile since you’ve been down here.” Bruce started packing away his samples, knowing they were soon going to be in the way.

“You get all huffy when I interrupt your experiments too often.” Loki puffed out his upper lip in a pout as he wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, expertly managing their height difference so he could brush his noise against Bruce’s neck. “But I have not seen you in so long. I was starting to worry.”

Bruce scoffed, even as his arms wrapped around Loki’s waist, content with the feel of Loki pressed up against him. “You tend not to worry about anything.”

“No, not really,” Loki admitted. Before Bruce knew what he was doing, Loki had tilted his head up again, his hot breath brushing over Bruce’s ear. “But I did miss you,” the god whispered. “And by the feel of it, you missed me as well.” Loki’s hand slid down between them, fingers cupping Bruce’s hardening cock through his jeans.

Bruce couldn’t help but moan. It had been awhile since he’d ‘surfaced for air’ as Tony (complete hypocrite that he was) termed it. He hadn’t realized until now how much he had missed the feel of Loki’s hands on him.

“Loki,” he groaned, fingers sliding easily through Loki’s hair as the god moved down to kneel before him.

Loki only answered with a chuckle. It was muffled a moment later when Loki gripped Bruce’s zipper in his teeth, slowly pulling it down, all the while staring up at Bruce with unvoiced laughter. As impatient as Loki usually was, he showed amazing restraint in his slow and torturous pace. Bruce felt Loki’s lips through his boxers and groaned, leaning back against his worktable to give himself some form of support. A thin piece of fabric was all that separated him from what he wanted most, and yet it felt as if they were on opposite sides of the universe.

“My poor giant,” Loki purred. He finally took pity on Bruce and hooked his fingers over the top of Bruce’s boxers. Bruce sighed in relief when they were finally pulled out of the way.

If Bruce hadn’t been rock hard already, the sight of Loki’s absolute glee would have done the trick nicely. Loki’s eyes always lit up when presented with Bruce’s cock, and while Bruce didn’t usually think much of himself physically, that one gaze made him feel like the most desirable man on the face of the planet.

And when Loki’s lips finally wrapped around his flesh, oh, that was magnificent! Bruce let his head fall back as he moaned again, fingers twisting in Loki’s hair in a silent plea for him to stay close. Bruce had no problem with letting shameless noises fall from his lips. Loki was making him feel wonderful, and he was going to let Loki know it.

Encouraged, or perhaps as a reward, it was hard to tell with Loki, Loki took all of Bruce’s cock into his mouth, one hand coming up to gently massage his balls. Loki’s tongue traced intricate patterns up and down the length of Bruce’s thick cock, lingering on the tip to lap up any drops of precome. He took his time, giving enough to make Bruce crazy, but not enough to let him come. And oh, he wanted to come so badly.

“Loki,” Bruce whined, trying to thrust forward into Loki’s mouth, begging for more.

Loki immediately pulled back, Bruce’s cock slipping free from his lips. “Ah ah, you know the rules, my beast.”

Bruce felt anger roll over him for a fleeting moment, knew from the tremble of Loki’s hands against his thighs that the green had rolled across his eyes, before he successful squashed it down again. The Big Guy wasn’t exactly a fan of sharing Loki with Bruce, and Bruce didn’t exactly like the idea of the Hulk playing with Loki, but they’d reached a sort of compromise. Right now, it was Bruce’s turn, and he wasn’t ready to relinquish control.

“Shall we continue?” Loki asked, his voice soft and soothing.

Bruce used the hand that was still resting on the back of Loki’s head to pull him forward. Loki kept his mouth stubbornly closed for a minute as Bruce’s cock pressed against his lips. “Loki,” Bruce growled, voice low and guttural as he fought again with his recently restrained his anger. With a barely audible chuckle, Loki finally relented and opened his mouth.

Bruce didn’t last long, but to be fair, he doubted most would when Loki’s lips were almost desperate in their mission to coax an orgasm. Bruce groaned loudly and fell back against the worktable, fingers falling away from Loki’s head to rest against smooth metal, least he topple over.

Loki let go of Bruce’s softening cock, a loud pop echoing off the lab walls as they separated. He looked up at Bruce, tongue poking out to lick away the stray drop of come on his chin. “I should not leave you alone for so long again. You were in desperate need of release, my giant.”

“Yeah, for once, I’m not going to argue with you,” Bruce said, somewhat breathlessly.

“Usually we see eye to eye, so your statement makes no sense,” Loki retorted as he stood, briefly kissing Bruce’s lips. He began the complicated process of unbuckling his own pants and sliding them down his legs.

“Are you ready?” Bruce asked. They had done this so many times already, and Loki was never hurt (beyond whatever hurt he wanted to endure), but Bruce still couldn’t help worrying.

“I prepared myself before I came down,” Loki answered, bending himself over the worktable. “There is no need to fret, so long as he sticks to my ass and does not try to shove himself down my throat again.”

“Well, you enlarging your esophagus so that he would fit, was not exactly discouraging,” Bruce pointed out.

Loki rolled his eyes and shook his ass. “Get on with it,” he ordered.

Bruce took a deep breath and let go. The Hulk rushed up, eager and feral, taking over as bone and muscle twisted into something no longer human. Part of the arrangement between them was that neither would spy on the other’s time with Loki, but in situations where emotions were strong and so quick to change, it was hard to hide everything. Bruce watched as the Hulk flipped Loki over, gently brushed a large finger across his cheek and called him ‘pretty god.’ He watched as the Hulk entered Loki’s body, focused on the pained expression on Loki’s face, forgetting himself as he tried to retake control. The Hulk shoved him back down with an impatient feeling of ‘wait.’ Sure enough, after a moment, Loki adjusted to the Hulk’s huge cock. Bruce stopped paying attention after that. Loki was enjoying himself, there was no need for Bruce to see anymore.

When Bruce returned to awareness, he was laying across Loki’s sweat slick body, the god breathing heavily after his exhausting session. Bruce brushed his nose against Loki’s neck before trailing kisses up and across Loki’s jaw. When Loki had sufficiently remembered how to breathe again, he tilted his head, catching Bruce’s lips with his own. It was long and sweet, an undertone of longing pulling at each of them, making Bruce’s cock harden within Loki again.

“Perhaps we should find a bed,” Bruce suggested between kisses.

“That is a wonderful suggestion, my beast.” Loki rolled his hips against Bruce’s, distracting him from the swirling wrongness brought on by the displacement of the teleportation spell.

But it didn’t matter, because Bruce’s back was hitting his mattress, and Loki was on top of him, grinning down with that all too mischievous smirk as he began to slowly ride Bruce’s cock.


	4. Natasha Romanova/Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanova/Loki

This job was a bust. Natasha knew it the moment she saw Loki, all dolled up and chatting up some sleaze that couldn’t even be bothered to attempt looking into her eyes instead of at her chest. Loki only ever showed up when trouble was about to rear its face. Together, Loki and Natasha had come up with codes that allowed Natasha to gather what information she needed at a glance – not that she was incapable of doing such things by herself, she had done so for years on her own, but Loki tended to make things so much more interesting.

The three fingers Loki casually rested on the table beside her meant Natasha had three minutes to get out. The string of pearls around her neck pointed the finger at a captured agent that had given into torture; the single black pearl sitting at the base of Loki’s throat meant there was no point in attempting a rescue because he was already dead. The dark emerald, almost black in the low light, color of her dress, well that was definitely the biggest problem. It meant her soon to be pursuers didn’t care about making a scene if that was what it took to get rid of her.

Natasha had to leave now, before anyone got hurt because some stupid thugs didn’t know how to contain themselves. She turned toward the bathrooms, setting her glass of champagne on the tray a passing waiter was carrying back to the kitchen. She went unnoticed by the rest of the party guests, but she could feel security’s eyes on her back. If she had had more time, she would have lost them easily.

“A race then?” Loki’s amused voice whispered in her ear, despite the trickster being nowhere near Natasha.

“One rule.” She paused for a minute, practically able to hear Loki’s pout. “No teleporting.”

Loki sighed heavily, as if being sorely put out. “Fine, but if I win…” Loki trailed off. Natasha could easily picture the Cheshire Cat grin that would have found a home on Loki’s lips. “If I win, you have to make me dinner wearing nothing but an apron, one of my choosing.”

“And if I win,” Natasha countered in an equally devious tone, “I get to use that dress to tie you to the bed.”

“You realize our hotel room will not be safe for long.” Of course Loki knew Natasha was aware of this. She had a completely different reason for pointing it out.

“Then I guess you shouldn’t be late.” Loki laughed as she cut off communication, leaving Natasha to find her own escape route.

She continued toward the bathroom. Going out the window would be too obvious, but people tended not to think past the obvious when it came to bathroom escapes. Natasha slipped out of her heels and balanced on one of the sinks, removing a panel in the ceiling and pulling herself up into it. She replaced it just as the door opened again to admit three burly ~~ex military special ops~~ security guards. As expected, they slammed open the stall doors and checked the ground outside the window to look for disturbances. Not seeing anything, the biggest of the three, who appeared to be in charge - because when wasn’t the biggest of the goons the lead goon in such an unoriginal organization – ordered them out. Obviously she must have sneaked away before entering the bathroom; why weren’t you watching her properly, Rick?

Natasha rolled her eyes as the door closed behind them, and got to work. She had a reward to claim after all. She dug into the large purse she’d hidden in the ceiling hours before the party, quickly using the makeup inside to make herself look forty years older. Next came the wig, a dark grey done up in an elegant fashion, that hid her vivid red hair. The final touch was a pull of a cord,  that opened hidden panels in Natasha’s dress, turning it into something much more conservative gown a sixty year old woman would wear. As fun as technology was, and as modified as Tony would be at her less than flashy transformation, sometimes the old tricks served best.

She listened carefully, making sure they had not posted a guard outside the door, before removing the panel and sliding back down into the bathroom, the purse tucked under her arm. Natasha held herself straight and confident, the matriarch of a powerful family who was not to be messed with unless you, for some strange reason, wanted your head bitten off.

She made it all the way to the entrance before she was stopped, and for the stupidest reason. “Stop!” one of the goons called, grabbing her arm. “I know who you are! I recognize those shoes!”

Natasha wanted to roll her eyes so badly. What moron ever noticed shoes? Instead, she settled for a very unimpressed look. “I highly doubt that,” she said in a haughty tone. “These were a personal gift from Giuseppe. Do you know Giuseppe Zanotti? No, I thought not,” Natasha plowed on before the man could give an answer, although he now looked extremely confused. “Now, out of my way.”

When he didn’t move, Natasha sighed heavily, and grabbed the baton from his belt. He moved easily enough, too surprised to resist, when Natasha smacked it against his arm and shoved him to the side. She walked out carrying it, and immediately went for the horse drawn carriage that was waiting at the corner. Such a wealthy woman would never actually walk away from a party.

“How’re you enjoying your old age?” the driver asked, turning back to smile at her.

Natasha stuck her tongue out at him. “I’m still not as old as you are, Steve. Now drive, I’ve got a race to win.”

“As the lady commands.” Steve tipped his hat, pulling it back down over his face, before turning back to the horses.

.

Natasha arrived at the hotel fifteen minutes later, leaving Steve to continue driving around in the horse drawn carriage as he patrolled outside. She had just finished doing up the locks when someone slid in through the balcony door. “Well, look who finally made it,” she teased when she recognized Loki, who had lost the gorgeous gown in favor of more practical clothing, relaxing from the defensive position she’d instinctive gone into.

Loki pouted. “You only beat me by seconds.”

“Still counts as winning.”

Loki huffed and pouted, but Natasha remained resolute. “My prize,” Natasha demanded. “If you waste time, and I am unable to claim it, there will only be more punishments for you later.”

“That does not exactly discourage me from wasting time,” Loki countered, even her clothes transformed back into the emerald gown. Loki’s body changed with it, chest flattening, hips narrowing, and shoulders growing broader, a smirk on his lips through the whole process.

Natasha blinked once before nodding. “I can work with that.”


	5. Thor/Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any typos. My laptop is broken, so I had to write all this on my phone. Autocorrect is not a benefit in that situation.

The first thing Thor saw upon his impressive landing atop Avengers' Tower was Loki's angry scowl. Loki stood there, obviously waiting for Thor, arms crossed and fingers tapping out an annoyed rhythm against his immaculately pressed shirt. The scowl did not disappear in Thor's presence; if anything it grew deeper. Those green eyes bore into Thor's flesh as if a mere look would be able to separate it from his bones.

"You're late," was all Loki offered in way of explanation for his bad mood before turning on his heel and heading back into the Tower.

Thor, undaunted by the harsh greeting, followed at a slow pace, knowing exactly where Loki was headed. He did not even bother knocking when he reached Loki's door, but showed himself straight in. Off came his clock and vambraces, all watched by a still sour Loki who looked on from the perch he'd taken up on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to tell me what I have done this time to anger you?" Thor asked softly, positioning himself so that he could rest one knee upon the bed and lean over Loki, gently pressing their lips together.

"Tonight was to be your night," Loki grumbled, allowing the kisses but doing nothing to reciprocate. "But apparently you'd rather spend your time with those mortals-"

Thor cut off Loki's angry growl with a hand against his throat, forcing Loki back down against the mattress. "Had you told me tonight was for me, you know full well I would have dropped everything for you." Thor increased the pressure ever so slightly when Loki arched up against him, his brother's hardening erection pressing against Thor's thigh. There was a dark desire quickly overcoming him, a shiver down the spine akin to nails digging at his flesh, that only Loki could pull him into so willingly.

"Did I not?" Loki purred. "I could have sworn otherwise."

"Liar," Thor growled, cutting off any protest with a kiss that boarded on violent. Loki moaned into it, arms coming up to wrap around Thor's shoulders, fingers tugging at his hair. Thor had to fight the urge to simply rip off all Loki's clothes and take him hard and fast. He wanted to savor. He wanted...he wanted everything. While Loki came to him willingly, it was not as often as he did with the others. Loki was very good at keeping it all separate, hiding the little touches and quick kisses, but it wasn't that that bothered Thor. That his brother had found such acceptance in a place it would actually do him good lightened Thor's heart. No, what forced him to quash that nagging sting of jealousy were the smiles and laughs, the moments where Loki was not lover but friend, the moments where everything seemed normal and right.

More than anything, that was what Thor wanted; and it was the one thing Loki actively denied him. Thor could only hope they would one day reach that point, but until then he would take whatever Loki granted him, too fearful of having him slip away yet again. Loki had always come back before then, but Thor was unwilling to test if that number was infinite.

"Thor," Loki moaned, pressing as much of his body against Thor as he could. "Stop teasing me."

Thor laughed lightly as he began to undo the buttons on Loki's shirt. "Where would the fun be in that?"

"Do not get smart with me." Loki's growl turned into a desperate whimper as Thor pulled back enough of his shirt to suck at Loki's collar bone.

"Never," Thor answered, pulling away from Loki only to rid himself of his own clothes. Kneeling above Loki, he waited, displaying everything that he was to his brother. "You know I am yours to command."

Loki's eyes gleamed in triumph as he stared up, admiring Thor's muscled body. "No teasing tonight. I want you to fuck me as if you mean to destroy me. Take my body to its limit." Loki reached for him, and Thor obediently leaned back down to cover Loki's body with his own. Loki's lips were immediately again this ear, cool breath ghosting over his flesh. "And never, not for one moment, forget that you do this solely for my pleasure alone. Whatever enjoyment you derive from this is merely a side effect."

Thor could not stop himself from physically shivering at Loki's all too pleased voice. His own cock was painfully hard, desperate to be put to use fulfilling his brother's demands. "Never," Thor repeated.

His hands easily slid down Loki's sides to his pants, and made short work of pulling them off and throwing them somewhere across the room. Thor's hand went immediately between Loki's legs, his heart jumping when he found exactly what he was looking for.

This made everything worth while; this one thing let him know there was a part of Loki that belonged only to Thor. Loki could relax and laugh with the others, he was comfortable slipping between genders without judgement, but no one else got to see Loki as both. Loki moaned loudly, arching into Thor's hand, seeking more contact to his cunt. This Loki, this was Thor's Loki, and Thor would sacrifice anything to keep Loki sane and happy.

"Hurry, Thor. Hurry!" Loki snapped, legs wrapping around Thor's waist.

Thor, unable to deny, guided himself inside Loki's body, moaning softly as Loki surrounded him. "Yes," Loki hissed, Thor's name falling from his lips in prayer. As much as he wanted to take time to simply enjoy being inside Loki, tonight was not about him. Thor began thrusting in and out, in and out, over and over again as Loki moaned in pleasure.

Thor reached between them, wrapping a hand around Loki's cock to stroke him at the same pace as his thrusts inside Loki's cunt. Loki practically screamed, nails biting into the back of Thor's neck. His whole body arched up, pressing against Thor as he came. Thor, unable to resist the feel of Loki squeezing right around him, came hard a moment later.

Thor collapsed, rolling them over so that he could stay inside Loki without crushing him. They lay together for a few minutes, catching their breath. For a brief moment, Thor had everything he wanted, and he wasn't going to let go.

Loki sighed happily as he lifted his head. "Lay there, dear brother. I am going to do all the work this time." A bright smile spread across Thor's face as he settled in, crossing his arms behind his head and propping himself up so he could watch Loki.

Yes, this was his Loki, and his Loki was worth everything.


End file.
